


éxtasis

by seraphiim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kuroo malote no lo siento, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphiim/pseuds/seraphiim
Summary: Su sonrisa es una mezcla de coquetería y falsa amabilidad, un destello de malicia y goce por verle sufrir se oculta bajo palabras colmadas de cariño y encuentros eternos. Su persona, por el contrario, es completamente incierta.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	éxtasis

**Author's Note:**

> For [sodapoppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapoppie) y [bearnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearnini) ♡

Las luces se difuminan a la vista. Ya no es un celeste, un violeta o siquiera un rosado, es un brillo infinito de luces gobernantes y gamas de extravagantes colores jamás conocidos. La envolvente música se mezcla con el sonido de las risas ajenas, el alcohol es dulce al paladar; presenta un burbujeante destello que explota al momento en que sus labios rozan el borde del vaso y sus papilas se embriagan con el gusto. Sus piernas se mueven con rapidez, inestables, contra el tiempo. Se tambalean en ocasiones al dirigirse en dirección a la pasarela y se carcajea ahogadamente con diversión frente a una broma inexistente, ante las fruncidas cejas que casi se unen como una sola en aquel conocido rostro tras la barra, quien le mira con desaprobación mientras frota las copas más que limpias un sinfín de veces.

No se es necesario ser psíquico ni mucho menos para notar que el mayor se lamenta, se enfurece por una situación en particular que de antemano conoce. Está completamente dolorido con su persona y lo que ésta trae con ella: esa actitud idiota, ese pensamiento demasiado retrógrado para los veintitantos que posee y los veintitantos más uno que cumplirá dentro de unas semanas. Donde Hinata enviará su regalo a la semana siguiente, disculpándose por no poder asistir a esa celebración inexistente que presencia cada año y él dirá que está bien. Que no debía molestarse, que de todas formas lo agradece. Que esperará, si es que decide enviarle algo.

«El trabajo me consume lentamente. Te visitaré cuando tenga tiempo, ¡lo prometo! ¡Esta vez sí lo cumpliré!», luego daría por finalizada la llamada.

Los gritos se mezclan con el aire, dejan las bocas de aquellos desconocidos rostros y el sonido se cuela por sus oídos, se funde con sus pensamientos.

«¡Sé que han esperado toda la noche para esto! Pero la espera ha sido recompensada. Mi gente, mi amado público. ¡Dejo con ustedes a nuestra joya preciosa!»

Bokuto exclama, el público aclama. La primera nota resuena entre la masa danzante, la picardía tintando las sonrisas que se forman en los rostros de los hombres que le rodean y las palabras en un alterado inglés, un natal japonés y un casi extranjero coreano o chino a su oído que vociferan oraciones incompletas, extasiadas, que poco comprende. No tiene que hacer más que dejar que sus piernas sigan una coreografía preestablecida y que sus brazos ondeen con ligereza, con irónica elegancia presente en una canción con toques sexuales para generar la ovación de estos, del resto de los presentes. La aceptación inmediata y el dinero multicolor que le baña como una lluvia en pleno invierno: Por montones.

_La noche es joven_ para todos los espectadores, sin excepción alguna. Ese es el lema del club, un eslogan desconocido para el público inaccesible que sólo miembros pueden validar.

...

Aparece un viernes, a eso de las dos con diez de la madrugada, entre la suave música que se apodera de cada rincón existente y el alcohol que recorre de mano en mano sobre la barra; cócteles de miles de yenes entre guantes de terciopelo y sonrisas coquetas, el parloteo sin sentido de algunos, fiestas de alta costura, viajes al extranjero, extorsión a grandes empresas y la soledad de otros. Almas que buscan de un acompañante fugaz por lo que resta de la noche; empresarios que han cambiado el trabajo por sus familias, mujeres que han perdido su humanidad entre anillos de diamante y perfumes de alto costo.

Aparece entre la bruma del poder y la envidia, brilla entre toques de rosa pálido y platino, resalta entre el gentío producto de esa belleza especial que posee, la elegancia al momento de dar un paso y luego otro. El cabello negro despeinado, un traje carísimo que se ajusta a su cuerpo de forma más que perfecta, y aquella sonrisa particular que le regala al momento de acercarse a su lado y preguntar por su nombre.

Recuerda haber reído con suavidad ante su formalidad, esa forma de colarse en su vida de forma sutil y no deseándole imposibles, cualquier cosa que el dinero pudiese comprar. Un imperio, su propia dinastía.Lujos y más lujos. Produce simpatía la manera en la cual pretende obtener algo de su escaso tiempo, un poco de atención.

—Tengo algo que confesarte —su mirada es intensa, la sonrisa ha dejado su rostro y una mueca de completa seriedad le reemplaza. Le ciega, le atrae—. No he podido dejar de mirarte. Lo hago de forma casi inconsciente.

—No imaginas lo trillada que está esa frase por aquí. La mayor parte del tiempo buscan algo más que una simple conversación al usarla —el hombre calla, una disculpa escondida tras sus labios sellados hacen florecer una risa traviesa en el castaño—. Pero lo dejaré pasar, solo por ser tú.

Su nombre es desconocido al igual que él, _Kuroo_ _Tetsurou_ , dice, sus dedos se deslizan con tranquilidad sobre la pulida superficie de roble, el destello de un anillo en el pulgar se roba su atención. La picardía eleva la comisura de sus labios en una casi mínima sonrisa. Posee un impecable inglés casi ajeno a su oído; palabras dichas de forma casi natural, que fueron degustadas con anterioridad, y un conocido japonés como ronroneo suave que termina por convencerle de dejarse llevar entre susurros y manos que buscan piel bajo su camisa, con una lentitud que descontrola los sentidos. Oraciones que dicen cuán hermoso es, que desde ahora, no necesitará a nadie más que a él, mientras toma su mano y le arrastra consigo a un destino incierto.

Las manos contrarias que ascienden por sus muslos le llaman por más y esa necesidad inminente de ocultar sus dedos en el cabello negro inexplorado, traerle a sus labios, desgastarlos por completo, le queman las yemas de los dedos entretanto intenta resistirse. Las piernas que son abiertas buscando conseguir más y más, el vaivén de caderas creado de inmediato una vez que el espacio entre ambos es nulo, hace sus piernas temblar; sus manos buscan soporte en el cuerpo contrario como si su vida dependiese de ello. Es suficiente _, no debe suceder_ , no debe hacerlo se dice, mas la respiración acelerada golpea directamente contra su oído, los labios descienden por la extensión de su cuello, los dientes rasgan la piel y Oikawa olvida todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

«Me vuelves loco, Tooru. Más que cualquier otra alma. Eres único»

Kuroo sabe cómo tocar. Sabe dónde tocar, cómo besar, cómo acariciarle hasta que su mente se vuelta difusa. Es un maestro en el tema y Oikawa teme por su vida cuando los pantalones caen al suelo y un ahogado gemido escapa de sus labios, un gemido que se convierte en suplicas, lamentos exigentes que le piden continuar, que no le abandone ahora, que le necesita. Que necesita de esto. El mármol del lavamanos se siente demasiado frío, el contraste del material contra su piel desnuda le hace jadear. Y Kuroo ríe, se aferra a sus caderas, se hunde más profundo.

Al elevar su rostro, Oikawa puede verle a través del espejo. Recuerda con exactitud los dientes mordiendo el labio, la sangre bañándole con delicadeza, el cabello despeinado, la respiración entrecortada, su pecho subir y bajar. Kuroo posee una sonrisa segadora, seductora, hipnotizante en el momento en que dice que le tratará como la joya que es, que Oikawa no hace más que ceder. Oculta tras su palma el quejido al sentir los dientes perforar su piel.

—Hay algo más que debo confesarte —manos recorren su anatomía, oxígeno deja sus pulmones, aire viciado se respira con cada inhalar—. Soy demasiado egoísta. Odio compartir con otros lo que es mío.

Recuerda, además, olvidar por completo su relación con Iwaizumi.

...

No son una ni dos veces, ni tampoco tres o cuatro las que ha pisado el lugar y se ha sentado frente a la barra con una copa en la mano admirando la atención creada, deleitándose al ser el centro de atención. Oikawa no recuerda el día exacto en el cual termina adentrándose en pasadizos resguardados por tubos de neón de colores varios y brillo entre las sombras inexplicable a los ojos. Cómo es que termina envuelto entre sábanas desconocidas con un sujeto del que apenas conocía. Un hombre dueño del nombre que resuena en su cabeza un sinfín de veces como una canción más que conocida al oído.

Kuroo mece con tranquilidad la copa; el líquido púrpura baila de un lado a otro y se menea entre las paredes de cristal, así como sus caderas sobre la pasarela, _su objeto de atención_. Oikawa le mira desde las alturas, Kuroo le sonríe al toparse con sus ojos clavados sobre su figura.

Las paredes son conocidas. Los cuadros en brillantes marcos plateados aparecen a la vista, sus paisajes y personas son dejadas en el camino, las paredes negras y las luces rosas se convierten en celeste al subir esos trece peldaños que forman una amplia sonrisa; latidos que bombean acelerados y manos nerviosas que se mueven ansiosas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de traje. La respiración se acelera al doblar en una de las esquinas y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios, inconsciente, juguetona como la de un niño al sentir el agarre en su brazo y su espalda golpear contra la pared más cercana. Los labios que aprisionan los suyos, que muerden, que degustan, que le hacen suspirar.

Que le vuelven loco. 

Las luces permanecen apagadas y solamente puede notarse entre la negrura, el luminoso y resaltante número de las puertas, la palabra _salida_ al final del corredor sobre una pequeña puerta siempre cerrada que conduce a un desconocido camino.

—Te estaba esperando... —su voz es ahogada. El aliento ajeno golpeando su rostro, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos y las fuertes manos que le acercan al cuerpo contrario no ayudan. Aumentan el deseo—. Te estuve esperando toda la noche. Te necesitaba, te necesitaba tanto, _Tetsu_.

El ceño fruncido de Kuroo permanece allí, no deja su rostro al posar sus orbes sobre los de Oikawa, ni mucho menos cuando da dos pasos acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Oikawa acaricia los oscuros cabellos del más alto con suavidad, un gesto que resulta casi tierno, extraño, que mantiene estático al hombre sin saber qué decir o qué hacer en respuesta.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste? —Le mira, sonríe, dejando que el silencio sea mediador de las palabras que aún no son dichas. Su sonrisa es una mezcla de coquetería y falsa amabilidad, un destello de malicia y goce por verle sufrir se oculta bajo palabras colmadas de cariño y encuentros eternos. Su persona, por el contrario, es completamente incierta.

Oikawa intenta alejarse, mas Kuroo lo impide. Sus manos se afianzan a sus muñecas, sus uñas clavan. El contacto duele.

—Suéltame ahora.

—¿Dónde quedó ese deseo consumiéndote? ¿Esa necesidad al esperarme llegar?

—Tetsu, ya basta —se queja, lágrimas amenazan con dejar sus ojos, recorrer sus mejillas producto del dolor generado. La sonrisa no abandona sus comisuras, hay un deseo casi sádico de verle intentando huir de sus garras.

—¿Sabes qué, _Tooru_? Cuando el sufrimiento aflora a la superficie, deja a la vista tus miedos, tus inquietudes, es cuando más disfruto. Es mi parte favorita de este juego —murmullos se escuchan tras las puertas, las palabras de Kuroo nacen en un gélido susurro que le hacen estremecerse—. Me encanta ver cómo te derrumbas.

Los brazos de Kuroo se aferran al cuerpo más bajo con un abrazo de brazos que se encuentran lejos de ser cálidos, besos demandantes que son insensibles, que recorren la extensión del níveo cuello de Oikawa, fuertes manos; un duro agarre que se aferra a las caderas del castaño acercándole a su cuerpo, meciéndose como si de un bailarín experimentado se tratase. Kuroo recorre bajo toscos toques la columna contraria y Oikawa se estremece, suspira, le dice que ya es tiempo, que haga con él lo que le dé la gana y el pelinegro lo acepta, le hace olvidar ese real motivo que le ha hecho ir entre corredores y luces de neón asquerosamente brillantes, molestas, ficticias, así como el cariño que Kuroo le entrega. Esas sonrisas tan mentirosas que no tienen otro propósito más que el de incitarle a malgastar su tiempo y regresar una y otra y otra vez en su dirección.

Oikawa jadea cuando su espalda cae sobre el colchón y lleva su diestra hacia el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesa, apagándola en un rápido movimiento mientras Kuroo se posiciona entre sus piernas y comienza a besar sus clavículas, proporcionarle su cálido aliento. La luz del reloj electrónico es la única fuente de luz presente, casi tan escasa, que ilumina el cuerpo tendido entre encuentros pasados; largos y delgados dedos recorrer aquella extensión de piel frente a sus ojos luego de deshacerse de la camisa contraria y enviarla junto a las otras prendas de ropa dispersas por el suelo. Siempre es así, siempre es igual: Oikawa gimiendo su nombre, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, buscando su cariño entre manos que en ocasiones aprietan su garganta y se llevan el aire, la conciencia.

—Déjame decirte algo —es casi silencio al pronunciar: —En lugares donde la oscuridad abunda, es donde mayor cantidad de luz encuentras. Pobres almas que esconden sus deseos, sus placeres mejor guardados. Personas que viven en la inocencia, en la ingenuidad. A esas personas, Tooru, es a quienes me gusta arrastrar conmigo. Personas como tú.

Cuando Kuroo muerde sus labios, Oikawa se quema. Siente el fuego recorrer bajo su piel, inmersa en su flujo sanguíneo a través de cada vena, cada arteria. Su cuerpo pide ayuda cada vez que la lengua de Kuroo recorre sin vergüenza alguna cada rincón de su piel. Oikawa se quema al ser presente de ese mal generado y ese goce por lo desconocido, lo prohibido, porque mientras Kuroo golpea en su interior una y otra vez, jala su cabello, le dice cuánto le quiere, él no hace más que seguir ese juego a la perfección, sentirse el mejor de los juguetes adquiridos por el contrario.

El único frente a sus ojos.

Aquel sentimiento parece ser tan real, tan verdadero dentro de esas cuatro paredes, que a Oikawa no le importa, no sufre de ninguna forma al saber que de esto nada conseguirá, no hay nada que dar, desde un principio que no lo hubo. Porque está cayendo y Kuroo le regala sonrisas hermosas, deslumbrantes, mas no hace nada al respecto. Kuroo se nutre del dolor, del sufrimiento, del llanto y las noches en vela. El saber que dentro de su corazón hay cosas que todavía duelen, heridas que no han sanado por completo, ni siquiera una parte de ellas.

No es la curiosidad lo que le impulsa a continuar, el saber que tras esa mirada vacía se conocen todos y cada uno de sus temores, sino el placer que trae consigo el jugar con fuego y como resultado, terminar consumiéndose por las llamas de una relación que siquiera puede ser nombrada como tal. Puesto que la sonrisa de Kuroo es tan mentirosa como falsa, y Oikawa comienza a creer que aquellas muestras de acojo y sosiego, caricias ligeras y ya conocidos _no necesitas a nadie más, sólo a mí,_ no son sino más que verdad absoluta.

«No busques amor donde la lujuria abunda. No seas como el resto de los mortales. No me defraudes, cariño» 

La cama permanece desecha, las sábanas desordenadas y el edredón no se divisa por ninguna parte. Sus prendas se encuentran regadas por el suelo, los zapatos no siguen patrón alguno de orden, así como lo hicieron hace una o dos semanas. El ambiente es viciado, el aire demasiado pesado, el perfume masculino del pelinegro se opone por sobre las condiciones del cuarto; se percibe en el aire, en cada rincón de la habitación y resulta más que agradable. Embriagador. Oikawa le ve voltear, terminar de abotonar su camisa sin decir más. Se acerca a la puerta y le abandona. Dejando en el pasado lo sucedido dentro de aquel cuarto lleno de fantasía, falsedad tan grata, pero dañina a la vez. Sin esperar a que el amante de esa noche quien acaba de despertar le obligue a quedarse. Es precipitado y más que idiota el buscar refugio entre brazos desconocidos y palabras de falso cariño. Y Oikawa lo sabe.

Pero pretende seguir, dar un paso más, ya que esta es la única forma de mantenerle a su lado.

Iwaizumi le llama esa mañana, sin embargo, Oikawa no tiene el valor de contestar su llamada.

...

Las luces se difuminan a la mirada; ya no es un celeste, un violeta o siquiera un rosado, es un brillo infinito de luces gobernantes y gamas de extravagantes colores jamás conocidos. La envolvente música se mezcla con el sonido de las risas ajenas, el alcohol es dulce al paladar; presenta un burbujeante destello que explota al momento en que sus labios rozan el borde del vaso y sus papilas se embriagan con el gusto. Sus piernas se mueven con rapidez, inestables, contra el tiempo. Se tambalean en ocasiones al dirigirse en dirección a la pasarela y se carcajea ahogadamente con diversión frente a una broma inexistente, ante las fruncidas cejas que casi se unen como una sola en aquel conocido rostro tras la barra, quien le mira con desaprobación mientras frota las copas más que limpias un sinfín de veces.

No se es necesario ser psíquico ni mucho menos para notar que el mayor se lamenta, se enfurece por una situación en particular que de antemano conoce. Está completamente dolorido con su persona y lo que ésta trae con ella: esa actitud idiota, ese pensamiento demasiado retrógrado para los veintitantos que posee y los veintitantos más uno que cumplirá dentro de unas semanas. Donde Hinata enviará su regalo a la semana siguiente, disculpándose por no poder asistir a esa celebración inexistente que presencia cada año y él dirá que está bien. Que no debía molestarse, que de todas formas lo agradece. Que esperará, si es que decide enviarle algo.

«El trabajo me consume lentamente. Te visitaré cuando tenga tiempo, ¡lo prometo! ¡Esta vez sí lo cumpliré!», luego daría por finalizada la llamada.

Los gritos se mezclan con el aire, dejan las bocas de aquellos desconocidos rostros y el sonido se cuela por sus oídos, se funden con sus pensamientos.

«¡Sé que han esperado toda la noche para esto! Pero la espera ha sido recompensada. Mi gente, mi amado público. ¡Dejo con ustedes a nuestra joya preciosa!»

Bokuto exclama, el público aclama. La primera nota resuena entre la masa danzante, la picardía tintando las sonrisas que se forman en los rostros de los hombres que le rodean y las palabras en un alterado inglés, un natal japonés y un casi extranjero coreano y chino a su oído que vociferan oraciones incompletas, extasiadas, que poco comprende. No tiene que hacer más que dejar que sus piernas sigan una coreografía prestablecida y que sus brazos ondeen con ligereza, con irónica elegancia presente en una canción con toques sexuales para generar la ovación de estos, del resto de los presentes. La aceptación inmediata y el dinero multicolor que le baña como una lluvia en pleno invierno: Por montones.

Y es que, cuando las líneas permanecen perfectamente alineadas sobre el resplandeciente cristal de la mesa, su nariz aspira, una y dos veces y los billetes no resultan ser nada más que un brillante y hermoso confeti que recibe como premio de sus logros: esas tonificadas piernas a causa del deporte, del baile, ese abdomen definido por el cual recorren siempre manos desconocidas, ese rostro suave y níveo como la porcelana, sólo cuando decide hacer uso del maquillaje de Hye, una bella joven coreana que había llegado hace años a Japón huyendo de un matrimonio arreglado, que cuenta con un acto antes que el suyo. La mayor parte del tiempo, las prominentes ojeras son ocultas tras brillantes sonrisas dentadas y palabras cargadas de falso afecto, tan solo coquetería barata, de esa que ha todo el mundo le gusta.

La afilada mirada cae sobre su persona, sigue con precisión cada uno de sus movimientos, cada prenda que le deja, cada extensión de piel que se enseña, desde algún lugar de la barra, lejano, cercano, no lo sabe, mientras mece su bebida con completo aburrimiento y desinterés, esperando algo mejor, _esperándole a él_. Eso sí lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo; ignorar aquella extraña sensación que se cuela por su cuerpo, controla sus sentidos, su mente, sus pensamientos. Y que comienza a volverle loco, que no le deja pensar ni sentir con claridad.

Que le resulta confuso.

O quizás, solamente se trata del polvo. Porque aquel pelinegro ha dejado su posición en la barra, no es más que una presencia ya casi lejana en su mente. Oilawa culpa al polvo, hoy, mañana, siempre, porque todo este tiempo, Kuroo no consta ser más que una alucinación.

Uno, aspira, dos, aspira. Y es ingenuo, porque cree que en algún momento Kuroo aparecerá por las puertas del club y le seguirá por los pasillos, se escabullirán en alguna de las habitaciones, se besarán hasta que sus labios comiencen a dolor.

Pero Kuroo Tetsurou desaparece un día de su vida, se va sin siquiera avisar.

...

Lo último que recuerda, es a sus padres mirándole con decepción. El día se había basado en preguntas de las cuales no entiende el porqué, de interrogantes que con el pasar de los minutos aumentan y a las que él no puede responder, no porque no supiese la respuesta, sino porque no quiere oír lo que sus padres dirán al respecto. Oikawa está más que seguro que esa tarde sus padres le habían descubierto _in fraganti_ mientras la jeringa era una con la piel de su antebrazo y su mente se iba. Se fundía al igual que sus pensamientos y le dejaba a la deriva, varado sobre una isla desierta habitada solamente por él y los suyos.

_Libertad, alegría, encanto... Aprisionamiento, tristeza, agonía._

_Felicidad, salud, amor... Desconsuelo, enfermedad, odio._

Ni siquiera debe esperar más por parte de estos para saber lo tristes que se sienten, lo apenados que se encuentran porque no habían educado ni criado a su hijo para ser una persona de ese tipo. Para que se descarrilara y terminara de dicha forma. Alguien que se sentía tan perdido e infeliz de la vida que de alguna forma debía remediarlo, aunque ésta no fuese la correcta.

No frente a otros, pero si para él.

Con toda certeza podía decirse que Oikawa era el hijo ejemplar: un joven que amaba a quienes le habían dado la vida y a quien le regalasen su amistad, su confianza y su compañía sin esperar mucho a cambio. Era un hijo responsable, preocupado y, por ende, cuando su madre derrama las primeras lágrimas por su gran error, su corazón simplemente se triza; termina de romperse en mil pedazos cuando su padre repite una y otra vez lo mucho que ha fallado, no tanto a ellos, sino también a sí mismo. Porque no había ideado la forma para superar su problema y, por el contrario, fácilmente se dejó morir, terminó dejándose gobernar por un narcótico y sus derivados, destruyendo así su vida. Lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Oikawa intenta comprender cada una de las oraciones de sus padres que vienen acompañadas de grandes tristezas, detenerse en cada uno de sus gestos: sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, las sonrisas inexistentes quizás por cuánto tiempo, tal vez para siempre. Intenta entender todo entre la inconsciencia, el delirio y la existencia, pero no puede.

«Nunca lo creí de ti» dice su padre.

El ir y venir desconocido suena a la distancia, en algún lugar de su mente, lejos de las palabras de aquel día que se repiten dentro de su cabeza, recordándole su sufrimiento. Letras, oraciones, palabras, sílabas remotas a la despedida que él mismo y nadie más había creado. Se siente tan débil, siente tanto sueño, que cree que en cualquier momento caerá dormido, no obstante, una voz en su cabeza le dice que no puede dormirse, que no debe hacerlo y que pronto mejorará. Que de eso está seguro.

El castaño lo encuentra idiota y poco probable. Muy poco probable.

«Te amamos, Tooru, pero estamos muy decepcionados» dice su madre.

Las luces extrañas impactan en su rostro, cegándole por completo. El ir y venir no se detiene, a aquellos pasos se suman otros y luego otros y no sabe qué ocurre a su alrededor. Todo se encuentra demasiado difuso y él, carece de conocimiento y sentido necesario para sacar conclusiones detalladas, menos aún conclusiones rápidas, de último momento. Algo rápido para tranquilizar su mente nebulosa e intranquila que solamente quiere desconectarse de todo por minutos, horas, idealmente días, semanas, meses o inclusive años. Su corazón está tranquilo a pesar de ahogarse con cada respiración que da, con cada intento por conseguir oxígeno que realiza, pero no tiene miedo.

Oikawa mantiene su cabeza gacha e intenta detener las lágrimas que quieren salir, que quieren sumarse a la culpa que ya siente. Cierra sus ojos y hace lo posible para no estallar porque tal privilegio no lo merece, no luego de lo que había hecho, menos después de mentirles a sus padres de esa forma siendo que ellos no lo merecían. Diciendo que estaba bien, mejor que nunca, en excelentes condiciones, cuando la verdad era demasiado distinta a esa.

«Lo siento tanto... Pero no puedo hacer nada»

No puede soportar por ningún minuto más las miradas cargadas de dolor cuando en realidad debían serle dirigidas llenas de odio, de ira, porque eso y más era lo que realmente merecía. Y no eso, no esto.

«Necesitas ayuda, amor» espera que alguno de los dos le diga, para así retenerle, evitar su huida, pero ninguno dice nada.

El sonido del metal impactando contra otra superficie golpea sus oídos. El ruido se mantiene apartado, demasiado apartado, el ir y venir cesa totalmente y es sustituido a su vez por la habladuría que resulta completamente inconexa a sus sentidos, cerca, demasiado cercana. Las personas de su entorno se mueven en cámara lenta, sus brazos y piernas se sienten ligeras y a la vista sus acciones se ven de igual forma. Siente sed e intenta formular las oraciones para hacerlo saber a cualquier persona que quiera escucharle, pero de sus labios no sale nada. Ni siquiera un gemido lastimero.

«No me dejes ahora» 

Sus manos buscan su cabello y se ocultan entre ellos, tocándolos, jalándolos. Se sienta deprisa sobre la cama e intenta regularizar su respiración. Su cabeza permanece baja, pero al elevar la vista, desconoce por completo la habitación. Sabe dónde se encuentra, mas todo parece ajeno a sus ojos, no reconoce nada, al menos no a simple vista. Viaja a lo largo del cuarto, sin embargo, éste se encuentra demasiado oscuro como para que algo pudiese ser percibido. Con brusco movimiento, tira de las sábanas e intenta levantarse, no obstante, una mano le sujeta con firmeza en una de sus muñecas, le evita marcharse.

—Tranquilo —dice la masculina voz a su lado.

Obedece, se acuesta nuevamente, deja que el dueño de aquella voz le cobije. Su memoria es un tanto borrosa.

— _Iwa-chan..._ —sonríe, suena como una pregunta en un casi un susurro, con voz baja y distante, soñolienta y un tanto agitada.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa? —responde, le proporciona una pequeña caricia en sus cabellos. La voz del mayor logra calmar en parte sus sentidos.

—Soñé con mis padres.

Oikawa no puede verle con claridad, pero sabe que los oscuros ojos le miran con suma atención entretanto él intenta permanecer con los suyos abiertos, divirtiéndose en recorrer la oscuridad de la habitación con su mirada para mantenerse ocupado en algo, golpeando con parsimonia las palabras contra su paladar, moviendo con intranquilidad sus dedos. Intentando no dormirse nuevamente. Las cortinas abiertas le dan un espectáculo de las afueras a Oikawa cuando éste decide descansar y dejar de moverse. El cielo es negro, completamente, en él no hay estrellas, no hay luces iluminando las calles, no hay sonido alguno, no hay vida. No hay nada.

—Lo siento tanto. En serio lo siento, perdóname —las palabras saben conocidas, lo ha hecho nuevamente. Siente unas ganas tremendas de llorar, porque ha sido estúpido de su parte. Ha vuelto a fallar.

—¿Por qué? — _por qué lo hizo_. El dedo del mayor toca con suavidad su antebrazo, delinea la pálida piel de arriba hacia abajo, creando pequeños círculos en ella y resulta tan extraño.

Oikawa intenta dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Iwaizumi simplemente suspira, derrotado.

—La gente busca olvidar.

—Y tú, ¿lo has conseguido?

—No, no aún.

_Espero hacerlo algún día._

El castaño bosteza, dice que su cuerpo duele, su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, y que tiene sed, mucha sed. Que las sondas en sus brazos comienzan a picar.

...

Hay veces en las que cree estar bien cuando realmente no es así, no se trata más que de un sentimiento tan efímero como la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo a su lado. Caes tanto que el solo pensamiento de volver a levantarte causa miedo. Resulta idiota sentirse como un niño cuando eres un adulto hace ya años, alguien que debe valerse por sí mismo y no tener que depender de otros, de alguien más en especial. 

Hay veces en las que Oikawa piensa que todo lo hecho ha sido en vano, creer que veinticuatro meses son suficientes para convertir a una persona en alguien más; independiente, atento, responsable. No hay día en el que no se cuestione interminablemente, sufre por ello, se lamenta en silencio. Sugawara le regala una sonrisa, pero sus ojos son tristes al recibir la noticia. Le desea lo mejor a partir de ahora, le dice que es un excelente bailarín y que debe sacar el máximo potencial de sí mismo, que debe comenzar a valorarse. No echarse a morir, entre abrazos fraternales y risas cargadas de cariño. Agrega que siempre podrá contar con él, a pesar de no volver a verle en el club. Y Oikawa oculta su rostro entre las ropas contrarias, intenta no llorar. Le devuelve la sonrisa, le deja. El suave perfume de Sugawara se queda en sus fosas nasales con un sentimiento de calma en su pecho.

Sin embargo, hay otras veces en las cuales no puede creer su mala suerte, tal vez sea el karma, esa energía de la que tanto hablan, o situaciones en las que su obrar no ha sido el mejor, el esperado por el resto, realmente no lo sabe, porque mientras termina de organizar la fiesta de año nuevo en el departamento de Hinata, el menor entra por la puerta de la cocina acompañado de Sawamura, quien a su vez, permanece de la mano con hombre que conoce a la perfección.

_Demasiado bien._

—Los demás ya deben estar en camino —comenta el menor—. Pero Daichi-san ha llegado antes con su novio y creo que ya es hora de que te lo presente.

Y luego de dos años sin verle, ahí está él: _Kuroo Tetsurou_. La perdición, su perdición.

Con una brillante sonrisa adornando sus labios y vestido con la mejor de las vestimentas. Una mirada sin ironía alguna, tan extraña, que le observa sin sorpresa alguna. Sawamura posee una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que crea el mejor de los conjuntos mientras el nombre del veneno deja sus labios. Y Oikawa siente lástima por aquella pobre alma en pena que no logra obtener la atención que desea, de esos ojos que mueren en aprecio y admiración sin tener nada a cambio más que la completa indiferencia. Envidia por ser el nuevo objeto de deseo a manos del dueño de sus más hermosos sueños y sus más terribles pesadillas. 

Su todo.

—Es un placer —ese tono permanece, Oikawa puede degustarlo con su paladar, traer a la vida los trucos ocultos bajo un estoico semblante—. Me han hablado maravillas de ti. 

Oikawa no sabe qué es mayor, si las ganas de golpearle o las de besarle, al momento en que su mano entra en contacto con la ajena, creando una corriente eléctrica que recorre por completo su sistema. Le hace estremecerse y Kuroo se deleita de ello.

—El placer es mío. Espero que nos llevemos bien —excitación que nace al ver la mano viajar entre los cabellos. El mismo flequillo largo y cabellos desordenados, cabellos que alguna vez estuvieron entre sus manos—. No le creas mucho —añade Sawamura—, miente todo el tiempo.

No obstante, no lo lamenta. No siente ni una pequeña pizca de remordimiento al esperar a que el alcohol recorra el torrente sanguíneo de sus amigos para correr entre pasillos, escabullirse entre sombras, entre murmullos que pierden intensidad y desparecen. Para que Kuroo le observe desde el extremo opuesto de la alcoba, aprisione su cuerpo contra la fría superficie tras sus espaldas y demore sus labios sin replica alguna, sin esperar consentimiento de su parte. Puesto que nada debe preguntar.

«Has caído otra vez»

Kuroo es doloroso. Cuando sus manos recorren con desespero su piel, enviando una y mil sensaciones desde su cabeza a sus pies, la negrura de su alma le contamina, le ensucia. Kuroo es peligroso. Cuando sus besos le roban el aliento y le pierden en el tiempo, le despoja de la vida con desconocida rapidez. Kuroo es dañino. Cuando sus movimientos se convierten en violentos y demandantes, carecen de sentimiento total de afecto, cuando sus manos le cortan la respiración, sus garras aprisionan su corazón y le hacen dudar, porque sabe que esto está mal y que no debería desmoronarse por esos tiernos susurros al oído, esas palabras cargadas de fingido amor. Sabe que cuando dice ser el único en quien puede confiar porque incluso _tus propios amigos te han fallado_ no son más que falsedades.

Quiere creer que no son más que viles mentiras.

Las sábanas de la habitación del hotel cubren parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos permanecen entrelazados ocultando su desnudo torso. Su mirada es extraña, desconocida a la habitualmente dedicada al castaño y Oikawa por un momento cree ver compasión oculta en ella, como una vaga e ilusoria esperanza que no puede ser cierta, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Quédate conmigo —dice Kuroo, mientras se levanta de la cama, busca el calor de su cuerpo—. Quédate conmigo y obtendrás lo que siempre has soñado. Te lo daré _todo_ , Tooru. Pero debes tomar mi mano y seguirme sin importar nada, sostenerla con fuerza como yo lo haré contigo. Jamás debes dudar el permanecer a mi lado. Nunca.

Oikawa rodea su cuello, le besa con desconocida lentitud, se extasía del perfume que desprende su piel y suspira embelesado al sentir las manos contraria trepar por su espalda, aprisionarle evitando que escape. No duda ni por un momento.

Aquella noche, Oikawa vuelve a ser el único, un ser etéreo frente a los ojos cargados de deseo, que poseen un singular carmín en ellos. Vuelve a ser presa del mal y lo disfruta con cada partícula de su ser. Entre sombras y silencio, presos de la oscuridad, mientras Kuroo respira agitado contra su oído al decir que los otros no valen nada, que no les quiere como lo hace con él, Oikawa deja que su cuerpo se contamine del más oscuro de los negros.

—Su corazón se romperá con cada segundo que pase. Llorará, sufrirá, perderá a un amigo y a un posible amante. Se lamentará de cuán estúpido ha sido por seguir mi juego, mas yo no le he obligado a nada. Simplemente le informé lo que ya debía saber —su risa es sarcástica, el veneno baña cada una de sus palabras al referirse a Daichi. La maldad recorre sus venas. Sus palabras no titubean al pronosticar el cual será el final de alguien más—. Y es que soy demasiado egoísta. Soy egoísta, al igual que tú.

«Él era vida y muerte. Se había metido profundo bajo mi piel y recorrido por completo mi cuerpo; cada uno de mis terminales nerviosos se veía afectado por un simple toque, por un beso que amenaza con ser el último, que lograba manipularme, pensarle. Se llevaba el oxígeno que necesitaba y la voluntad sobre mí mismo. Porque mientras me prometía el cielo, me llevaba consigo al mismísimo infierno.»

**Author's Note:**

> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
